


Bargain

by miabria



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Greek myth - Freeform, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabria/pseuds/miabria
Summary: This came to mind as I remembered Zeus was the one who initially told Hades to kidnap Persephone. This is just a little poem following Hades as he tries to convince Demeter to leave him alone and yell at Zeus for her daughter's fate.





	Bargain

Demeter, don't worry.  
Your daughter is fine.  
Demeter, stop stressing.  
Remember, she is also mine.

Zeus gave her to me.  
Yell at him for once instead of I.  
Zeus, he let me have her.  
Please, why would I need to lie?

Persephone is happy.  
Stop worrying about nothing.  
Persephone is a queen.  
And I, her loving king.

Demeter, please.  
Trust my words for once.  
Demeter, quit arguing.  
Take no mind of her absence.

Persephone is safe.  
I shall cause her no harm.  
Persephone does miss you.  
But, there's no need for alarm.

Demeter, listen.  
I trust you mean well.  
Demeter, be patient.  
She is under no spell.


End file.
